


Shoot Another Arrow

by NomDePlumLoki



Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fix-It, M/M, antonio grows some bollocks, bassanio is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDePlumLoki/pseuds/NomDePlumLoki
Relationships: Antonio & Bassanio (Merchant of Venice), Antonio/Bassanio (Merchant Of Venice)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Shoot Another Arrow

Shoot Another Arrow

Antonio is sad. Not melancholy, not depressed, not on a downer. He is fucking sad, and he has been since he stepped into the bar and heard the latest rumours about Bassanio.

They boys are all saying it: Bassanio’s in love, or at least he’s going around saying that he is. He’s never said it to Antonio so he can’t take it lightly. He had plenty of opportunities.

So, Antonio is sad. He’s almost as sad about being last to know as he is about the rumour itself. Bassanio is always so delicate when he tramples all over Antonio’s feelings.

Antonio has a drink with Salarino and Solanio and fails to cheer up. He’s just killing time until Bassanio appears.

Eventually Bassanio rocks up with Lorenzo and Gratiano. Everyone is suddenly eager to leave the two of them alone so they can talk it out, or argue, God knows how this is going to go, but it’s going to come out. Antonio looks too heartbroken for Bassanio to try and bluff his way out of this.

“Can I borrow some money, mate?” Bassanio asks as he leans against the bar beside Antonio.

Straight to the point, as ever, getting it out of the way instead of buttering Antonio up with even a simple hello. Bassanio’s never been shy about asking for cash but he’s never been keen on the repayment part either. Still, he always asks to borrow and is eternally grateful Antonio never asks for it back.

Antonio sighs and reaches for his wallet. “I can bung you a hundred quid for tonight if you want.”

“I need more than that. Three grand at least.”

It’s not much but it’s more than Antonio can afford to chuck around right now. He’s having a bit of a cash flow crisis after tying up all his money in a new stock. He’s riding the market, and in a few months time he will have enough to lend Bassanio twenty times that without worrying, but for the moment it’s a non-starter.

“Can it wait three months? Everything’s tied up right now.”

“There’s a girl I want to impress. She’s loaded and I can’t keep up. I’m not the only guy she’s seeing but I know she wants me to make a move.”

At least it’s a girl this time. It’s not easy, but it’s better than it being another guy again. Bassanio’s wandering eye is practically legendary and Antonio always plays the part of the poor sap who keeps taking him back. Not that they’ve ever been together exactly, but they’ve had an arrangement and he’d initially expected it to be an exclusive one.

Of course, he fell in love and Bassanio did not. That makes all the difference.

“You’re asking me for money so you can go romance some woman?”

Bassanio winces. “It’s different this time. I want to get married. And like I said, she’s loaded. I won’t keep bothering you for cash when we’re together.”

And then he’ll stop hanging around all together. Antonio’s tempted to say no, but there’s a part of him that just wants Bassanio to be happy, even if it’s not with him. Maybe this girl is the one.

“Perhaps I can get it on credit.”

Bassanio’s eyes light up and he leans in for a hug. Antonio allows it. It might be the last one.

“Let’s go back to yours and discuss it,” Bassanio murmurs. When he pulls back he’s got that glint in his eye, the one he always has when he gets his way, and he’s had his way a lot over the years. He reaches forward and takes Antonio’s hand. “I knew I could count on you.”

Antonio does his best to smile, but it fades as Bassanio’s thumb strokes his hand. He’ll get his reward for this generosity, just as he always has. “You can stay over, if you want.”

Bassanio smiles conspiratorially. “I’m not married yet.”

Poor girl. Perhaps she’s not the one after all, perhaps she’s just richer and more amenable than Antonio is.

They go back to Antonio’s flat, which has been the scene of many ‘discussions’ over the years. Bassanio has the typical grin on his face even as their lips meet, even as Antonio pushes him down his body, unbuttoning his fly as he goes. Bassanio’s hard too, which suggests it’s not all about rewarding Antonio this time.

“Wait,” Antonio says, ever hopeful that Bassanio feels something, anything. “Tell me about her.”

Bassanio kneels in front of him and shrugs. “She’s beautiful and clever.”

“What’s she doing with you then?”

“Haha. Um, she’s an heiress. She’s wild about me. She’s got high standards—if I don’t pass her father’s test I’ll lose her forever.”

“That’s stupid.” 

“I know, right. Love's about give and take isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Antonio wouldn’t know. It’s been too long since he loved anyone who loved him in return.

Bassanio pouts. “Haven’t I always been giving with you?”

“You don’t love me.”

He shrugs. “I owe you a lot of love and money. You’ll have both when I’m married.”

“You think you can sneak off here and fuck me?” It’s a more unbelievable proposition than Bassanio having access to someone else’s bank account.

“She knows I’m bi. She doesn’t mind me ‘exploring that side.’ She thinks it’s hot.”

One thing Bassanio has done plenty of in his life is exploring.

“That’s not an excuse.” She might be alright with it, but Antonio might be able to work up the dignity to say no this time. “Don’t I get a say? Maybe I don’t want to be your bit on the side.”

“Come on, you don’t want to give this up.” Bassanio hesitates, then adds, “I don’t want to give this up either.”

“Then don’t marry her. Marry me instead.”

That took more than dignity. That took courage. Silence stretches between them and Antonio remembers why he’s always been a coward when it comes to loving Bassanio. Never give your heart to a fuckboy.

Bassanio gets to his feet. He looks serious but then his face breaks into the widest smile Antonio has ever seen. Throwing his arms around Antonio he says, “I literally thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
